


INTERVENSI

by HandsomeMayhem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ex-geisha!Yuuri, M/M, Omega Verse, SingleFather!Victor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMayhem/pseuds/HandsomeMayhem
Summary: Engkau adalah kebenaran hakikiYang kutemukan ketika mempelajari kesalahanku(Viktor Nikiforov)





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri on Ice © MAPPA & Kubo Mitsuro

INTERVENTION © Handsome Mayhem

* * *

 

Engkau adalah kebenaran hakiki  
Yang kutemukan ketika mempelajari kesalahanku  
(Viktor Nikiforov)

 

* * *

 

 

**PROLOG**

 

 

 

 Lampion memendarkan cahaya serupa kunang-kunang. Dupa aromaterapi menyebarkan harum memabukan.

Petikan shamisen yang magis mendahului suara pelan kipas yang membuka anggun, menyembunyikan separuh wajah cantik dari para penikmat pertunjukan.

Ricik air dari kolam dan suara dersik dedaunan. Seorang pria tua dengan janggut putih panjang meniupkan udara pada serulingnya. Tidak perlu mengerti lirik yang tengah dibawakan untuk memahami makna lagu itu.

Sang penari menerjemahkannya dengan sangat baik dalam satu bahasa yang universal; seni.

Tubuh langsing yang dibalut kimono sutera adalah sentral di mana atensi bermuara. Dia adalah keindahan yang bernyawa. Meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dalam setiap tarik napasnya, masih ada yang murni di dunia yang kotor ini.

Setiap gerakan tangan. Sedikit kerlingan mata. Langkah perlahan seolah gravitasi di bawah kakinya jauh lebih berkuasa dibanding di tempat lainnya.

Kesedihan dalam gerakan itu.

Dan kita dibuat bertanya-tanya bagaimana keputusasaan bisa hadir seindah ini?

Dia sempurna.

Definisi waktu menjadi kabur. Entah menit yang berlalu sekerjap mata atau justru tiap detik yang merangkak enggan kehilangan kuasa. Satu yang pasti, sang penari memberikan kesan yang membekas. Nyaris mustahil terlupa.

“Bagaimana, Viktor?” Signore Celestino Cialdini menyikut pria Rusia yang duduk di sampingnya. “Salah satu _maiko_  Minako yang paling tersohor.”

Pemuda di akhir usia dua puluhan di sampingnya, dengan rambut _silver blonde_ dan mata sewarna langit, hanya tersenyum. Ramah berterima kasih pada maiko lain yang tersipu kala menuangkan teh untuknya.

“ _Rare male omega,_ ” Viktor berkata usai meneguk tehnya. “Inikah yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku, Celestino?”

Di sudut ruangan lain, _male alpha_ berusia paruh baya tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Penganan ringan di atas piring bergambar kelopak sakura tak tersentuh. Feromon berat menguasai udara sesaat, membuat para geisha beta dan omega dalam ruangan berjengit. Namun tidak dengan satu yang tengah menari di depan itu.

Kerlingan mata coklat hangat dingin menusuk. Bibir yang membuka tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Dia tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

“Celestino…”

Viktor tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

“Kau bisa menebak kenapa dia tak pernah melepas titel maikonya, Viktor?”

 

 


	2. —1—  “Your embrace… is it freedom? Or just another cage I have to bear?”

—1—

 

_“Your embrace… is it freedom?_

_Or just another cage I have to bear?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Yang terlihat adalah langit-langit suram dan sedikit cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela. Pagi yang biasa untuk seorang Viktor yang luar biasa.

Mimpi adalah hal yang aneh.

Viktor tidak pernah benar-benar yakin arti mimpi untuknya. Sebuah pertandakah? Atau hanya jebakan semata? Jebakan pikiran kusut yang ingin mengimitasi teater murahan dengan Viktor sebagai penontonnya?

_Katsuki Yuuri._

Apapun yang benaknya hendak ingatkan, Viktor tahu persis satu hal. _Maiko_ manis yang ditemuinya di _Hanamachi **[1]** _ setahun lalu itu sulit terlupakan.

Viktor menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Memijat pelipisnya untuk meredakan pening usai mimpi yang melelahkan.

Teh. Kue-kue manis. Sake. Musik. Tarian.

Ganti sake dengan wine, dan bagi Viktor itu bukan dunia yang sama sekali baru. Berkecimpung sekian tahun sebagai koreografer, produser, dan pengajar kehormatan Feltsman Institute of Arts—almamaternya dulu—dia melihat banyak talenta dan mengasah mereka.

Tapi Katsuki Yuuri adalah berlian yang sempurna.

Viktor menghabiskan lima menit penuh di pagi harinya untuk mengingat seluruh detail mimpinya.

 Rambut hitam pendek yang serasi dengan jepit bunga. _Furisode **[2]**_ cantik bersulam benang emas. _Obi **[3]**_ dengan pita besar.

Dan tentu sebentuk wajah itu. Kecantikan yang langka yang bahkan sulit ditemukan di Hanamachi; tempat banyak wanita anggun memamerkan keelokan fisik mereka.

Pintu kamar yang digedor kasar membuyarkan lamunan Viktor. Suara berisik dumalan Yuri Nikiforov adalah sarapan pagi yang seringkali harus Viktor telan lebih dulu daripada setangkup sandwich dan segelas kopi.

“Yakov berisik menelpon sejak pagi.”

Viktor hanya menguap mendengar komplain putranya. Yuri mendecak kesal melihat sang ayah masih dengan wajah baru bangun tidur dan mantelnya yang acak-acakan.

“Yakov tidak terima kau menunda pertunjukan musim dingin hanya karena tidak menemukan bintang utamanya.” Tangan sang remaja pirang mengepal sebelum akhirnya ia memukul dada. “Apa aku kurang baik sampai kau harus mencopotku dari pertunjukan itu?!”

Perdebatan yang sama ini sudah mencapai hari ke delapan. Yuri yang tidak terima pergantian konsep pertunjukan yang disponsori dan digalakkan Viktor untuk debut awalnya di musim dingin nanti.

“Kau belum siap, nak.” Viktor menepuk puncak kepala Yuri santai. “Kau masih lima belas tahun. Santai saja.”

Makkachin, pudel keluarga Nikiforov berlari keluar kamar Viktor, menghampiri Yuri seolah mengerti bahwa putra sang majikan sedang murka dan butuh elusan yang menenangkan. Ia menggosok-gosokan badannya di kaki Yuri yang refleks menepuk kepala mungilnya.

“Tapi kau memulai debutmu di usia empat belas!”

Makkachin tidak berhasil menghentikan nyanyian tidak terima Yuri pada Viktor.

“Aku pengecualian.” Viktor berkata tak acuh. Terkesan angkuh walau dia tak bermaksud demikian.

“Lagipula memang ada pengganti yang lebih baik? Secongkak apapun dirimu, dengan mencopot aku dari posisiku, kau harus mencari wajah baru untuk pertujukan itu!” Mata biru Yuri berkilat, seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. “Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Ayah. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan karirmu sendiri!”

Viktor tidak menggubris. Dibaliknya tubuh Yuri dan didorongnya agar mereka sama-sama melangkah ke dapur.

“Baik, baik. Yuratchka sayang. Kita sarapan dulu. Kurang asupan kalsium dan terlalu sering marah-marah hanya akan membuat tulangmu keropos dan kita tak ingin itu terjadi. Oke?”

“Tanggapi aku dengan serius!”

  Jika ada yang bilang menjadi orangtua tunggal itu sulit, maka memiliki putra seperti Yuratchka-nya ini—menurut Viktor—ada pada level kesulitan yang sama sekali lain. Kebanggaan dirinya sebagai seorang ayah dengan anak luar biasa berbakat seringkali terlupakan karena ia lelah. Luar biasa lelah. Yuri selalu menganggapnya sebagai rival dan agaknya sering lupa bahwa Viktor adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Darah Viktor adalah darahnya. Tulang Viktor sama dengan tulangnya. Sayang porsi jiwa kompetitif itu pun menurun sama sempurnanya. Sampai hubungan selain yang berniat melampaui dengan yang ingin dilampaui menjadi kabur. Viktor kadang tak yakin Yuri masih menganggapnya benar-benar sebagai seorang ayah.

“Oke, Yura, oke.” Viktor mengangkat tangan. Menyerah.

Yuri menunggu jawaban darinya seraya melipat tangan. “Jadi?”

“Sejujurnya, Ayah sudah menemukan wajah baru itu.”

“Hah?”

“Wajah baru untuk pertunjukan itu. Dan dia sudah matang sebagai seorang penari.” Viktor kini mengelus poni Yuri sayang. “Ayah tidak ingin membebanimu, Yura.”

Geram, Yuri menepis tangan Viktor. “Tapi aku menginginkan peran itu! Debutku!”

_Untuk menunjukan pada seluruh pelaku industri pertunjukan Rusia bahwa aku lebih dari sekedar ‘putra Viktor Nikiforov’ ataupun ‘Nikiforov generasi ke dua’._

 “Kita punya banyak waktu untukmu, Yura. Aku merasa Lilia benar bahwa kita tak seharusnya terburu-buru.”

“Persetan dengan nenek tua itu!”

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Yuri memutuskan untuk melewatkan sarapannya. Terlalu muak untuk berada satu meja dengan Viktor yang tak pernah serius menanggapinya.

 

* * *

 

Tamparan itu mendarat keras. Tanpa ampun membuat kacamata berbingkai biru terlepas, mendarat bebas di atas _tatami_[4].

Katsuki Yuuri tidak berkata apa-apa walau ia kini memiliki hak untuk memaki.

Ini sudah biasa. Bukan hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan.

Yuuri tidak lagi sakit hati.

Kalem, Yuuri menggapai kacamatanya yang terjatuh lalu memakainya kembali.

“Kau…!”

Ketenangan sang maiko ketika memunguti lembar demi lembar kimononya yang kini tercecer membuat pria muda lain di hadapannya murka. Tangan yang sebelumnya melayangkan tamparan itu mengepal. Setengah mati salah satu pelanggan _okiya **[5]** _ milik Minako itu menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke dua.

“Kau! Omega cacat!”

Yuuri benar-benar tidak sakit hati. Mengapa harus? Pria yang ngotot ini hanya menyatakan fakta. Dan Yuuri sudah menerima kenyataan sejak lama sekali.

“Kurasa _Oka-san_[6] sudah memperingatkan anda.” Yuuri melewatkan tangannya pada lengan kimono, berusaha menutupi ketelanjangan diri sebisanya. “Bahwa aku tidak dijual.”

Wajah tampan sang klien rusak dinoda amarah. “Aku menawar tinggi untuk _Mizuage_[7]-mu, Yuuri-hime!”

“Saya yakin _Oka-san_ bersedia mengembalikan semuanya.”— _seperti yang sudah-sudah._ “Anda tidak perlu khawatir.”

Masih dengan marah, sang pria mengancingkan kembali kemeja dan jasnya. Dengan kasar, ia menggeser pintu kamar Yuuri membuka dan mengomel meminta uangnya dikembalikan.

Setelah kini ia ada seorang diri di kamarnya, Yuuri menghembuskan napas lega. Di cermin rias yang terletak di sudut ruangan, ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini sangat berantakan. Jari-jemari berusaha merapikan rambutnya sebisanya ketika Minako memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan prihatin.

“Yuuri…”

“Maaf sudah membuat masalah, _Oka-san_ ,” ujar Yuuri seraya membenahi asal kimononya.

Okukawa Minako menggeleng. Nyonya muda yang telah cukup lama mewarisi _Okiya_ itu melangkah mendekat, membantu Yuuri membenahi bajunya. Mata menyipit kala memerhatikan bercak merah di leher Yuuri dan pipi yang kini agak membengkak karena tamparan sang tamu sebelumnya.

Minako membujuk Yuuri berdiri menghadapnya.

“Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.” Diusapnya pelan pipi Yuuri. “Maafkan aku, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Celestino Cialdini adalah informan terbaik yang pernah Viktor kenal. Jurnalis dunia seni yang terkenal lewat liputan di sejumlah stasiun televisi dan ratusan artikel, adalah orang pertama yang akan Viktor cari untuk urusan bisnis. Dan setelah sekian tahun mengenal pria berambut panjang itu, Viktor pada akhirnya tertarik untuk sedikit mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi.

“Aku bisa mengerti kemarahan Yuri,” ujar Celestino seraya meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja.

Pertemuan siang itu mengambil tempat di sebuah _coffe shop_ di pusat perbelanjaan. Viktor menatapi cangkir-nya yang masih setengah terisi sementara Celestino mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan untuk seporsi _Ptichye Moloko_[8] _._

“Menurutmu aku salah, Celestino?”

“Tidak juga.”

Kehadiran pelayan muda menginterupsi sesaat. Viktor turut memesan seloyang kue utuh untuk Yuri di rumah nanti. Anggap saja permintaan maaf walaupun dia tidak merasa bersalah.

“Dalam beberapa hal,” Celestino berdeham, “Kau benar. Yura-mu masih terlalu muda untuk debut di dunia pertunjukan. Walau itu biasa untuk para siswa Feltsman, kukira lima belas memang terburu-buru.”

“Betul bukan?” Viktor tersenyum miring. “Lagipula kurasa… Aku sudah menemukan hal lain yang ingin kulakukan untuk pertunjukan musim dingin kali ini.”

“Biar kutebak. Otabek Altin?”

Viktor tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. “Bukan dan tentu dia akan menolak.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Otabek tak akan mau tampil di pertunjukanku jika dia tahu bahwa awalnya aku ingin menampilkan Yura.” Viktor menghela napas. “Terkadang aku merasa Otabek lebih seperti ayah untuk Yura daripada aku.”

Viktor merogoh saku jaket dan meraih sebungkus rokok menthol. Mata Celestino menyipit memerhatikan itu. Sebagai mantan penari besar di masa muda, Viktor tahu persis apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh tetap prima. Dan merokok jelas bukan salah satunya.

“Viktor…”

“Mm… Hanya sedikit. Untuk meredakan stress.” Viktor mengedipkan mata jenaka. Satu hisapan, muntahan asap berbau menthol lalu memenuhi udara.

“Kau contoh yang buruk untuk Yuri. Mungkin aku harus bersyukur anakmu itu sulit didekati bahkan olehmu.” Celestino melempar komentar seraya bertopang dagu. “Kau seharusnya menikah lagi, Viktor.”

“Lagi?” Nada suara Viktor terdengar seperti sedang menahan tawa.

Celestino berdeham sebelum meralat kalimatnya. “Kau harus menikah, Viktor. Maksudku… Aku tahu bahwa kau menikmati masa lajangmu. Tapi Yuri butuh sosok ibu. Atau seorang ayah omega yang lembut. Terserah kau. Yang mana saja.”

“Ini lucu, Celestino. Kau tahu bahwa ibu Yura saja tidak membiarkan aku tahu keberadaan putraku sendiri sampai usianya lima tahun. Tepat ketika ia sekarat dan butuh seseorang mengasuh Yura.” Viktor lalu tertawa. Tawa mengejek yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. “Aku berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik. Untuk Yura. Tidak semudah bayanganku tapi aku mencoba.”

Abu rokok dijentikan di asbak pualam. Viktor menghisap sekali lagi batang tembakau yang diapit jarinya. “Bahkan Yakov lebih memahami Yura.”

“Itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama sakit kepala menghadapimu.” Celestino menatap Viktor serius. “Kau sayang Yuri bukan?”

“Tentu. Dia darah dagingku.”

“Apa kau pikir kau yang selalu super sibuk 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu, sudah cukup memberinya perhatian?”

“Celestino. Jika kau mau memojokkan aku—”

Jadwal super padat adalah hal yang tak terpisah dari seorang Viktor Nikiforov. Frekuensinya menemui para pegawai maupun reporter mungkin lebih intens dibanding waktu untuk keluarganya. Yuri sudah biasa akan hal itu, Viktor yakin sekali.

“Yuri butuh perhatian, Viktor. Dan bukan jenis yang palsu dari para pacar semalammu. Percayalah padaku.”

“Kau mebuatku merasa sangat brengsek. Aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah terlibat hubungan sesingkat itu lagi.”

“Intinya, aku ingin kau menemukan partner hidup yang baik. Seseorang yang bisa bertahan dengan keegoisanmu—oke, itu pasti sulit—dan sabar menghadapi Yuri.”

 “Kau tahu? Aku lebih pusing mencari wajah baru untuk pertunjukanku dibanding seorang istri?” Viktor menatap ke luar jendela. Langit musim dingin suram. Membuatnya ingin mengambil hari libur dan bersantai di kamar seraya menonton film dengan Makkachin sebagai bantalan tangan.

“Salahmu omong besar pada putramu sendiri.”

Dua pria menghela napas bersamaan. “Kau pasti gila kalau berpikir bisa menemukan wajah baru yang bukan dari Feltsman Insitute of Arts.”

“Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang benar-benar baru, Celestino. Seperti yang kau pernah tunjukan padaku setahun lalu.”

Ya. Viktor membutuhkan itu. “Kalau dipikir-pikir… Aku memang menginginkan dia.”

“Dia?” Celestino bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. “Dia siapa? Setahun lalu?”

Terlalu banyak wajah yang mereka jumpai di dunia pertunjukan. Talenta datang dan pergi. Tereliminasi jika tidak bisa beradaptasi. Celestino tidak ingat Viktor punya ingatan yang bagus soal para pekerja seni. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar berbakat yang masuk ke dalam album otaknya.

“Penari dari Jepang itu.”

Waktu seakan melambat. Celestino tidak jadi menyesap kopinya walau cangkir sudah terangkat setengah jalan menuju bibir. Viktor menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi dan menghembuskan asap putihnya ke udara.

“Male Omega itu?”

“Ya.”

“Wow, Viktor.” Celestino meletakan cangkirnya buru-buru. Kaki porselen mungil beradu dengan tatakan senada, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menarik perhatian. “Wow.”

“Jadi? Apa senyummu itu pertanda baik? Atau justru buruk?” Viktor bertanya dengan senyum miring. Sudah siap diejek sebagai pemimpi. Jelas-jelas dia tidak mungkin membawa penari itu dari Jepang ke Rusia semudah memesan barang di toko online. 

“Kurasa aku menemukan jawaban untuk semua masalahmu!”

Mata berbinar Celestino Cialdini adalah tanda bahwa dia sedang mengkonsep sebuah ide yang menurutnya brilian. Bukan reaksi yang terbayang oleh Viktor sebelumnya. 

 “Celesti—”

“Aku menemukannya untukmu. Seorang istri. Dan wajah baru untuk pertunjukanmu.”

“Maaf?”

Celestino mengeluarkan dua tiket pertunjukan yang ditulis dengan kanji, bukan huruf yang bisa Viktor mengerti dari tas kerjanya.

“Kau akan berhutang padaku seumur hidup untuk ini, Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

Pelayan cilik menghidupkan dupa lavender di atas meja tulis berkaki rendah. Yuuri mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum yang membuat anak gadis itu tersipu.

Pesonanya sebagai penari terbarik di Hanamachi membuatnya dikagumi oleh para gadis kecil dan remaja di Okiya. Mereka bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi penari sekaliber dirinya suatu saat nanti. Untuk mendapatkan undangan menari sampai ke Tokyo dan dipuja oleh banyak orang. Dihujani hadiah mahal dan segala yang terbaik.

Jam dinding baru menunjukan pukul sembilan. Yuuri tidak biasa tidur terlalu dini, tapi dia tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Besok dia akan pergi ke ibu kota untuk memenuhi undangan Departemen Pariwisata dan Budaya. Menikmati fasilitas hotel nomor satu dan sejumlah honor yang sebetulnya lebih dari cukup untuk menebus kebebasannya dari Okiya. Tapi meninggalkan tempat ini sama sekali bukan pilihan bagi Yuuri.

Sebagai omega yang cacat, dia tidak diterima di manapun kecuali di sini.

“Yuuri. Boleh aku masuk?”

Yuuri baru saja bersiap untuk berbaring di futonnya ketika mendengar suara Minako.

“Masuklah, _Oka-san._ ”

Minako Okukawa adalah teman baik almarhum kedua orangtuanya. Satu-satunya yang bersedia merawat Yuuri selepas kepergian Katsuki Hiroko dan Katsuki Toshiyuki.

Nyonya muda itu melangkah anggun dengan sebotol sake di tangannya.

“Kau mau menemaniku minum, Yuuri?”

Yuuri tersenyum kecil. “Aku tidak pernah minum sebelum pertunjukan, Oka-san.”

Minako mengangkat bahu. “Oh ya?”

Tidak menggubris Yuuri, wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang itu duduk di sisi maiko kesayangannya. Tangannya menyingsingkan lengan kimono sebelum menuangkan sake ke atas cangkir kecil untuk Yuuri dan juga dirinya sendiri.

“Minumlah.”

Yuuri menerimanya dengan terpaksa. Menyesap segelas tidak akan mempengaruhi performanya besok. Dan dia punya banyak waktu sampai pertunjukan itu diadakan siang hari.

“Aku mendapat kabar…” Minako memulai setelah menyelsaikan cangkir pertamanya. Ia kembali menuang sake untuknya sendiri. “Celestino akan membawa Viktor Nikiforov ke pertunjukanmu.”

Minako sekejap merasa otak Yuuri berhenti berproses. Terlihat dari tubuh gemulainya yang mendadak kaku. Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, Yuuri menatap Minako dengan tatapan tak percaya.

“Maaf? Sir Celestino akan membawa… siapa?”

“Viktor,” jawab Minako tegas. “Viktor Nikiforov. Produser yang karyanya membentuk fondasimu sebagai penari terbaik Hanamachi, Yuuri.”

Sekalipun apa yang Yuuri sajikan bagi para penonontonnya berbeda dengan apa yang dibuat Viktor, Yuuri tidak akan berbohong jika pria itu adalah inspirasinya. Bayang-bayangnya lah yang menguasai setiap gerak Yuuri kala ia tengah menari. Nyaris seumur hidupnya, ia gunakan untuk terobsesi pada karya Viktor.

“…A-?” Yuuri tidak tahu harus berekasi bagaimana. Kecemasan timbul di dada. Bagaimana jika ia melupakan semua langkah yang selama ini sudah dilatihnya? Bagaimana jika ia besok mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

Pertanyaan utamanya: bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tampil memuaskan di hadapan seorang Viktor?

Yuuri tidak tahu.

Minako meraih tangan Yuuri. “Jangan khawatir. Kau akan tampil luar biasa. Lakukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.”

“Aku—”

Tidak bisa. Baru mendengar Viktor akan hadir menontonnya saja, Yuuri sudah sebegini kacau. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang ketika ia tahu sepasang mata cemerlang milik sang produser akan mengamati dan menilainya.

“Yuuri!” Minako mengguncang bahunya. Ditatapnya mata pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri itu lekat-lekat. “Kau bisa. Aku percaya itu.”

     

* * *

 

“Kau di mana, Celestino?”

Mata para pekerja Peninsula Tokyo tidak bisa tidak melirik pada pria Rusia menawan yang melangkah seraya berbicara cepat di ponselnya. Viktor menyempatkan diri melempar senyum bisnisnya pada seorang room boy beta manis yang begitu terpesona pada dirinya sebelum melangkah menuju elevator. 

“Maaf, Viktor. Aku lupa aku harus menemui Minako. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang.”

Bagus. Celestino meninggalkannya dalam keadaan setengah jetlag dan dengan perut keroncongan di kota yang masih asing untuknya. Terima kasih banyak, Celestino. Terima. Kasih. Banyak.

Tampaknya Viktor harus puas dengan restoran di hotel. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa kembali ke tempat ini jika dia nekat keluar hotel sekedar mengeksplor tempat untuk makan siang.      

“Oke. Tidak apa. Aku akan makan di restoran hotel saja.”

“Bagus. Aku dan Minako mungkin akan bergabung denganmu setengah jam lagi.”

Viktor menekan tombol elevator, menunggu seraya mengetukkan sepatu pada lantai marmer berkilat. Gerombolan turis asing keluar dari lift bersamaan dengan banyak orang asing dengan kimono dan setelan resmi. Viktor memerhatikan para nyonya dan tuan itu berlalu dan berbicara amat cepat sampai terdengar seperti dengung lebah di telinganya.

Di elevator yang ia masuki kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan seorang pemuda dengan kacamata besar berbingkai biru. Melihat bahwa tombol menuju lantai dasar sudah ditekan, Viktor tahu bahwa pemuda itu punya tujuan yang sama dengan dirinya. Yang tidak dia sadari hanya satu, pemuda yang langsung merapatkan dirinya ke dinding elevator setelah ia masuk adalah Katsuki Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Yuuri merasa untuk pertama kalinya ia harus bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai omega yang cacat. Dia tidak memiliki feromon maupun mampu merasakan feromon itu dari tubuh orang lain. Jika pesona Viktor sudah sebegini kuat tanpa harus ia merasakan feromon itu, entah apa jadinya jika Yuuri mampu.

Mungkin dia akan mati di tempat karena terpanggang gairah.

Sekilas pandang, ia tahu bahwa orang-orang lain yang sebelumnya bersamanya menyempatkan diri mereka melirik pada Viktor Nikiforov ketika mendapatinya berdiri di depan pintu elevator. Mungkin Viktor tidak mengerti, tapi para nyonya tadi terang-terangan mengomentarinya.

Elevator Peninsula Tokyo terasa bergerak lambat. Amat lambat. Padahal Yuuri ingin segera berpisah dengan pria berambut _silver blonde_ itu.

Dia tidak ada dalam balutan kimono mewahnya. Tidak membenahi rambutnya. Yuuri minder luar biasa jika Viktor yang akan menontonnya mala mini melihatnya sekarang.

Di dinding kaca, Yuuri melirik penampilannya sendiri dan seketika merasa amat menyedihkan karenanya.

Kacamata besar, kemeja standar di bawah _sweater oversized_ , celana panjang yang bahkan tidak cukup ketat memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, dan _sneakers_ nyaman yang terlihat agak lusuh.  Biasanya, Yuuri sangat menyukai penampilannya ini. Tidak akan ada gangguan _papparazi_ usil ketika Yuuri membuat mereka tidak mengenalinya seperti saat ini.

Tapi ini jelas bukan penampilan yang ingin ditunjukannya pada Viktor.

“Maaf…”

Yuuri otomatis bereaksi pada suara itu. Merasa bodoh karena ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Viktor.

Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Kau bodoh, Katsuki Yuuri. Benar-benar bodoh._

Viktor tersenyum padanya. “Rupanya aku benar.”

“Ya?” Yuuri menanggapi bodoh. Kemahirannya berbahasa asing tidak serta merta membuatnya mengerti apa yang tengah Viktor bicarakan.

“Yuuri-hime.”

Namanya bergulir begitu indah dari bibir Viktor. Walau kini dipanggil putri dalam penampilannya yang biasa saja terasa tak lebih dari ejekan.

“A-anda mungkin salah orang.” Yuuri gelagapan. Terlalu gugup sampai ia lupa bahwa ia tidak pandai berbohong. Elevator sampai di lantai dasar. Yuuri melangkah dengan terburu-buru.

Tapi Viktor tidak membiarkannya lepas semudah itu. cengkraman tangan pria Rusia menahan sang pemuda Asia agar tidak lari.

Pintu elevator menutup di belakang mereka. Berpasang-pasang mata kini menatapi mereka. Seolah menunggu adegan drama macam apa yang akan terjadi antara seorang alfa berparas asing dengan pemuda yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

“Oh ya?” Yuuri seolah dapat mendengar tawa dalam pertanyaan kasual Viktor. “Kalau begitu boleh kita berkenalan?”

_Check mate_. Yuuri tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar.  

“Aku Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor menarik Yuuri sedikit lebih dekat dengannya. Sampai kini ia seperti nyaris berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. “Dan namamu?”

“Katsuki…” Yuuri menelan ludah. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Namamu sama dengan Yuuri-hime. Berarti aku tidak sepenuhnya salah.”

Yuuri tidak bodoh. Jelas yang barusan itu adalah ejekan. Viktor mengenalinya dan ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

Mendongak, Yuuri mendapati senyum di wajah Viktor. Senyum puas yang seperti seringai. Dia dapat merasakan dirinya gentar.

Para alfa rupanya memang benar-benar punya aura menguasai yang kuat. Walau ini pertama kalinya Yuuri merasa benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Yuuri meletakkan tangannya yang lain di atas cengkraman Viktor di pergelangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri. “Aku tidak akan melarikan diri.”

Viktor menjawab dengan gumaman. Walau kini ia cengkramannya berganti dengan genggaman.

“Maafkan aku sudah berbohong.” Yuuri menarik napas panjang. “Aku memang Yuuri-hime.”

“Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menghabiskan jam makan siangmu bersamaku,” ucap Viktor kalem. Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Yuuri. “Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan sebagai penggemarmu, Yuuri-hime.”

Yuuri mengangguk ragu. Tapi andaipun dia menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya, Viktor akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Viktor pernah berpikir bahwa ide Celestino itu gila.

Dia menikahi Yuuri-hime yang menjadi idola di Hanamachi?

Siapapun pasti akan berpikir itu adalah lawakan paling _up to date_ , berita omong kosong yang hanya cocok menghiasi _website_ gosip murahan.

Segar di ingatannya, penjelasan Celestino bahwa Yuuri adalah sosok yang tepat menjadi pendampingnya. Dia penari yang hebat—wajah baru yang diinginkan Viktor, seorang pria yang sabar, dan yang terpenting Viktor hanya perlu mengeluarkan uang dari kantung tebalnya untuk membawa sang putri keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kekurangan Yuuri, menurut cerita Celestino, hanya satu: dia tidak punya urgensi seksual. Dia tidak akan menginginkan Viktor sebagaimana beta dan omega lain yang pernah Viktor kenal. Kekurangan yang menurut analisa Celestino akan menjadi senjata. Yuuri tidak akan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri mengejar Viktor yang juga selalu sibuk. Yang sama artinya dengan Yuuri akan punya banyak waktu memerhatikan Yuri.

Jika dipikir lagi, analisa itu sungguh sangat dibuat-buat. Mungkin Celestino memang hanya senang menjodohkannya saja dengan Yuuri. Pengamat seni yang satu itu mungkin merasa tengah menciptakan pasangan yang seolah keluar dari lukisan dengan menyandingkan mereka berdua. Siapa pula yang bisa menebak isi kepala Celestino?

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu…” Viktor berkata seraya memerhatikan Yuuri yang tegang duduk di hadapannya. “Aku akan menjadi salah satu penontonmu malam ini. Madam Minako dan Celestino rekan sejak lama.”

“Aku tahu…” Yuuri hanya menatapi cangkir putih di hadapannya. “Dan aku gugup karenanya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kurasa anda tahu jawabannya.”

Viktor tersenyum miring lagi. Wajah cantik di depannya ini sejak tadi bersemu merah muda. Kegugupan yang membuat Viktor justru tambah ingin menggodanya.

“Jangan jadikan aku beban, Yuuri-hime.” Viktor mengedipkan matanya jenaka. “Kau tidak pernah gagal mempesona siapapun bukan? Kurasa aku bukan pengecualian.”

Yuuri  tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Viktor. “Terima kasih.”

“Bagaimanapun aku sangat menantikan malam ini.” Entah mengapa, Viktor merasa sensai menyentuh Yuuri sudah menjadi candu tersendiri. Maka ia meraih sekali lagi tangan yang gugup meremas pegangan cangkir itu, melingkupinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

“Kau punya waktu usai pertunjukan?”     

 

* * *

 

Yuuri membuka matanya yang semula terpejam.

Cermin memantulkan wajah oval pemuda Asia yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari usia aslinya. Rambut hitam tersisir rapi ke belakang dan menguarkan harum shampoo buah-buahan. Jepit cantik tersemat di dekat telinganya. Seniman tata riasnya memulaskan lip gloss merah muda di bibir Yuuri, mencebik centil sendiri saat melihat hasil karyanya.

Yuuri tidak pernah berdandan sebagaimana para geisha dengan bedak tebal dan gincu merah mereka. Para tamu okiya selalu memintanya tampil apa adanya tanpa _make-up_ yang akan menutupi kecantikan alaminya. Karena itulah bahkan di pertunjukan besarnya sekalipun, seniman tata riasnya hanya memulaskan warna-warna natural.

“Sempurna, Yuuri-hime.” Pria setengah wanita mendesah.  Satu tangan diletakan di pipi, mata nanar memandangi Yuuri. “Kau cantik sekali.”

“Terima kasih.”

Seorang wanita tua lain yang bertugas menata kimononya sibuk menarik kerah belakang kimononya. Bagian tubuhnya yang paling erotis, menurut banyak orang, karena tidak pernah ada alfa yang memberi tanda di sana.

“Kita akan mulai dalam tiga menit.”

Yuuri dengan segera menelan obat penenangnya begitu mendengar aba-aba. Ia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya. Dan terus mengulang ritual itu.

Dia harus tenang. Dia sudah biasa melakukan ini. Dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

 Yuuri melangkah melewati para penata panggung. Bersiap.

“Dama hitungan sepuluh.”

Yuuri mungkin terlalu khawatir. Tanpa kacamatanya dan dalam kegelapan panggung, mustahil ia bisa mencari di mana Viktor berada. Dia hanya perlu menganggap Viktor tidak ada dan melakukan ini seolah hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sini.

Musik mengalun.

“3… 2… 1…”

Dan tirai panggung membuka.  

 

 

[1] Hanamachi: Distrik Geisha

[2] Furisode: Kimono berlengan panjang

[3] Obi: ikat pinggang untuk kimono wanita

[4] Tatami: Karpet dari anyaman bambu untuk melapisi lantai rumah

[5] Okiya: Rumah minum teh

[6] Oka-san: Ibu. Dalam hal ini, orang yang membesarkan calon Geisha

[7] Mizuage: Tradisi yang menandakan kedewasaan Geisha. Namun sering dikaitkan dengan prostitusi menjual keperawanan

[8] Ptichye Moloko: salah satu kue khas Rusia yang resepnya dipatenkan oleh Vladimir Guralnik, tokoh kuliner Rusia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan bayangkan ini cerita tradisional macam Memoirs of Geisha. Nggak sama sekali. Hahaha.  
> Saya mencoba pakai refrensi. Tapi kalau nggak ngemodifikasi di sana dan sini kayaknya nggak asyik. 
> 
> Well, mungkin ada yang sudah baca draft saya di FB. Dan yes, ini muter agak jauh. 
> 
> Nggak jauh banget sih. Cuma yah beda. 
> 
> Semoga suka, guys~


	3. —2—  “Just take my hand. And let’s dance all night long”

—2—

_“Just take my hand._

_And let’s dance all night long”_

* * *

 

 

Okukawa Minako sudah memerhatikan produser Rusia itu sejak awal. Persis ketika sosok tampannya berjalan memasuki aula pertunjukan di samping Celestino Cialdini. Dengan sopan, sang nyonya pemilik okiya undur diri dari percakapan bersama beberapa orang pengamat seni dan lekas menyambut Celestino dan Viktor.

Dengan setengah hati, catat itu.

Dan bahkan di ruangan yang penuh dengan wanita cantik, Minako masih sangat menarik perhatian. Celestino tidak perlu dipanggil lagi untuk bisa menyadari kehadiran wanita itu.

“Minako,” sapa Celestino antusias. Cermat memerhatikan penampilan sang pemilik okiya dalam balutan kimono mewahnya yang berwarna merah marun. Dua tangan terbuka, seolah ingin menyambut wanita itu dalam pelukan. “Cantik seperti biasa. Sayang sekali aku lupa mampir ke _florist_ terdekat untuk membelikanmu bunga.”

Senyum tipis dipaksakan. Minako tidak menggubris gestur akrab sang jurnalis.

“Terima kasih, Celestino. Tapi aku sudah mendapat terlalu banyak hadiah malam ini.” Minako melirik pada Viktor dan sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. “Sepertinya Tuan Nikiforov jauh lebih penuh persiapan dibanding dirimu.”

Celestino berdeham. Lalu menepuk punggung Viktor.

“Kau selalu bisa percaya pada anak muda ini.”

Viktor menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Tidak memahami kenapa mendadak Celestino gugup sampai salah tingkah dan lupa bahwa Viktor sudah ada di usia tiga puluh lima.

Minako kini tidak lagi menyembunyikan tatapan menuduhnya. Matanya menyipit saat memeriksa penampilan Viktor.

Rambut yang tersisir rapi, kemeja sutera berpadu jas abu-abu pas badan, dasi senada, pantofel hitam mengkilat dan jam mahal melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri.

Ia mendecakan lidah ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada cacat cela dari selera berpakaian pria itu. Meski enggan mengakuinya, Minako tahu pria ini lebih dari pantas bersanding di sisi Yuuri-nya yang cantik.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Viktor memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik. Senyum yang justru membuat Minako kesal setengah mati.

“Kursi VIP di sebelah sini. Ikuti aku.”

Minako berlalu dengan langkah anggun yang terkesan angkuh. Viktor tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada Celestino dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

“Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Kukira kau bilang dia sangat senang ketika tahu aku berminat datang menonton Yuuri-hime.”

Celestino menjawab dengan suara nyaris lebih rendah dari bisikan Viktor, takut Minako dapat mendengarnya.

“Dia… Agak kecewa saat kuutarakan bahwa kau menginginkan Yuuri.”

Oke. Itu tidak disangka-sangka.

Keduanya masih mengekori langkah Minako tanpa berhenti bicara.

“Kenapa?” Dahi Viktor berkerut heran. “Kukira aku datang dengan harga yang cocok.”

Celestino menggelengkan kepala. “Sejak awal dia tidak berniat menjual Yuuri-hime.”

“Kau serius, Celestino?!”

  Belum sempat Celestino menjawab pertanyaan Viktor, Minako menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Melotot menatap dua pria yang langsung terbatuk salah tingkah. Baru kali ini rasanya Viktor merasa seorang wanita beta menyeramkan, selain ibunya sendiri tentu.

“Kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku…” Minako sengaja memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya. “Tuan Nikiforov.”

“Um… Tidak. Atau kurasa… pertanyaanku bisa menunggu.”

Ya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Viktor saat ini adalah diusir keluar sebelum bisa menonton pertunjukan Yuuri.

“Berbisik-bisik di balik punggung seorang wanita bukan hal yang sopan. Bahkan jika seorang alpha yang melakukannya.”

Beruntung usai menyindir dua pria itu, Minako berbalik badan dan kembali melangkah. Tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat Viktor dan Celestino kini mengikutinya dalam diam menyusuri karpet merah menuju aula.

Aula pertunjukan adalah sebuah panggung dengan bentuk huruf ‘T’. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan Viktor pada panggung-panggung catwalk dunia di mana ia pernah diundang menonton.

Kursi VIP ada di barisan terdepan sementara sisi kiri dan kanan dipenuhi para pemusik. Viktor mengedarkan pandangannya pada para pria tua dengan instrumen di tangan mereka dan pada barisan wanita yang tampak sedang membaca baik-baik buku lagu mereka sebelum tampil.

“Duduklah,” perintah Minako seraya menepuk kursi empuk di sebelahnya. “Kau akan dilempari barang jika nekat menonton Yuuri-ku sambil berdiri, Tuan Nikiforov.”

Viktor hendak menyuruh Celestino mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Minako. Sayang sang jurnalis mengkhianatinya dengan mendorongnya sampai nyaris jatuh terjungkal. Beruntung posisi mendaratnya tepat di atas kursi.

Ingin rasanya Viktor menghardik Celestino. Namun lampu aula yang menadadak redup menghentikannya. Keheningan menerpa sekejap mata. Hanya deru halus _air conditioner_ yang terdengar samar.

Suara seruling membuka pertunjukan. Nada yang asing membelai telinga. Membuat Viktor merasa gemetar di tempat duduknya.

Aura magis menyebar. Ketukan gendang tradisional dan suara sopran menggema dalam ruangan. Lampu sorot bersinar. Dari masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan panggung, tiga gadis kecil muncul dengan payung kertas mereka yang berwarna-warni.

Lincah dan gemulai, mereka memutar payung mereka yang bercorak bunga-bunga. Membuat ilusi roda bunga yang tengah berputar bagi yang melihat. Suasana menjadi semarak ketika kelopak sakura artifisial berguguran satu demi satu menghujani panggung.

Pertunjukan pembuka itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Tapi jelas tidak menarik bagi Viktor. Celestino membisikan informasi bahwa para gadis kecil ini bukanlah calon geisha. Mereka hanyalah siswi dari sekolah tari terkemuka Tokyo yang berjuang habis-habisan dalam audisi untuk bisa tampil bersama Yuuri-hime.

Memaknai pertunjukan tanpa ada Yuuri di sana rupanya cukup sulit. Konsentrasi Viktor sepenuhnya fokus untuk menunggu. Ia tidak menikmati pertunjukan sebagaimana seharusnya.

Menyadari itu, Minako memukulkan kipasnya pada pundak Viktor.

“…?!”

“Fokus.” Wanita itu berbisik seraya menyelipkan sisa anak rambut yang berantakan ke balik telinga. “Jangan seperti serigala kelaparan. Kau mempermalukan statusmu sendiri sebagai seorang produser kawakan.”

Lima menit, Viktor memaksakan diri untuk duduk anteng di bangku. Menahan mati-matian lidahnya untuk tidak melemparkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak peduli betapa inginnya ia bertanya pada Celestino mengenai keberadaan Yuuri.

Musik berganti. Payung-payung cantik menutup. Usai para penari cilik undur diri, kini dua pria dari masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan panggung menarikan gerakan singkat nan kuat. Pedang di tangan kanan mereka. Belati di tangan kiri. Untuk kali ini Viktor cukup dibuat terpesona dengan keantikan tari pedang mereka. Dan bahkan kostum mereka yang lebih mengadaptasi cheongsam Cina membuat Viktor mendapatkan inspirasi lebih.

Dia mungkin bisa memakai konsep ini di pertunjukan selanjutnya. Bukankah ia sangat gemar mengejutkan orang? Mengganti konsep broadway yang biasa ia usung dengan teater klasik begini jelas hal baru yang tidak akan disangka para penggemarnya.

Ketukan gendang bertambah intens. Diakhiri satu pukulan tegas, dua penari laki-laki yang seolah menjadi refleksi satu sama lain sama-sama menyilangkan pedang mereka di atas kepala. Tirai merah gelap yang sedari tadi tertutup kini tersibak.

Jantung Viktor seolah berhenti berdetak.

Bukan. Detik yang seolah berhenti bergerak. Segalanya beku dengan hadirnya sosok itu.

Katsuki Yuuri duduk berlutut dengan kimono cantiknya. Dua ujung jari merapat ketika ia menundukkan kepala dan memberi hormat pada para penonton. Perlahan ia bergerak, begitu halus sampai rasanya Viktor mengira gravitasi sama sekali tak memberi pengaruh pada eksistensi cantik yang kini menguasai panggung tersebut.

Dua kipas merah berkerangka hitam membuka. Yuuri menggerakan tangannya gemulai. Menutupi wajahnya sekejap dari para penonton.

Ia memulai dengan gerakan yang terkesan malu. Enggan mengekspos dirinya pada dunia. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ia menutup kembali kipas di tangan kanannya dan menghentakannya ke atas, memisahkan dua bilah pedang yang menyilang di atas kepala. Dua penari lelaki membuat gerakan seolah mereka terhempas oleh suatu gelombang. Dipersilahkannya Yuuri-hime melangkah ke depan panggung.

Dua kipas membuka lagi. Yuuri menyelipkan telunjuknya di sela bambunya dan memutar kipas itu cepat di tangannya sembari menari.

Gerakannya sempurna. Tanpa canggung.  

Dan batin Viktor hanya bisa menjeritkan ‘indah’.

Dia menginginkan Yuuri.

Jika saja bukan Celestino yang mengatakan padanya lebih dulu tentang kekurangan Yuuri, Viktor akan berkata bahwa tidak mungkin omega di depannya itu cacat. Tidak ketika kerlingan matanya saja membuat Viktor merasa dirinya mati kutu di tempat.

Tangan Viktor mengepal kuat.

Entah apa yang merasuki omega di depannya sehingga ia bisa tampil sesensual itu tanpa menyebarkan feromon apapun.

 _Mungkin dewa Eros_ —pikir Viktor.

Menonton Yuuri membuat Viktor bergairah. Sungguh.

Insting alpha dalam dirinya meneriakkan perintah untuk turut naik ke atas panggung dan mengklaim si cantik yang tengah berlaga di sana. Dia perlu memiliki Yuuri.

Viktor tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir dia sebegini menginginkan seseorang.

Pukulan kipas kali kedua dari Minako dan sikutan dari Celestino membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

Minako berkomentar pedas. “Kendalikan dirimu, Tuan Nikiforov.”

Sementara Celestino di sisinya yang lain hanya bisa memijat kening.

Viktor tidak sadar ia baru saja merilis feromon alphanya. Membuat fokus para penonton terpecah karena mereka ikut sibuk mencari dari siapa gerangan feromon kuat itu berasal.

“Maaf…”

Adegan selanjutnya dibuka dengan Yuuri yang membuang dua kipasnya. Langkah yang semula begitu lembut menguat. Ia berbalik badan dan dengan sengaja membiarkan sisi kanan kimononya melorot melewati pundak, mempertontonkan kulit mulus seputih susu.

Penari pedang yang masih terus bersiaga sejak tadi memberikan Yuuri pedang mereka. Dan Viktor hanya bisa terkejut melihat betapa intens usaha omega cantik yang ia ingini itu bisa menunjukan bahwa ia kuat.

Perlahan puzzlenya menjadi lengkap.

Pertunjukan yang dibuka dengan  tarian gadis kecil yang riang merupakan awal kehidupannya. Segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan indah. Polos dan murni. Disambung dengan tarian kuat yang seolah menunjukan konflik dari masa muda. Amarah. Dendam. Persaingan.

Kemudian Yuuri hadir di dunia yang kian membusuk ini sebagai embun di tengah sahara. Ia dan tariannya adalah hiburan bagi mereka yang lelah dengan waktu yang seolah berlari terlalu cepat. Dari masa muda yang berwarna ke dunia orang dewasa dan segala kekotorannya.

Tapi dia tidak hanya sekedar cantik. Ia kuat. Ia mandiri. Dan ia tidak bisa diremehkan.

Ini adalah kisah hidupnya.

Tarian dengan pedang kembar itu bahkan dibawakannya lebih intens daripada dua lelaki beta yang sebelumnya.

Sorot mata itu tak lagi sayu menggoda. Kini sorot mata itu sedih namun juga tegas. Seolah mendeklarasikan betapa ia mati-matian ingin membuktikan dirinya pada dunia ini. Pada setiap orang yang meremehkannya hanya karena ia cantik. 

Viktor sungguh tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Yuuri semudah itu mengisi bola mata coklatnya dengan emosi yang seolah tumpah ruah. Kemampuan interpretasi yang jarang ditemukannya pada diri para penari muda.

Ketika Yuuri mengakhirinya dengan gerakan terjatuh di sisi depan panggung, Viktor merasa frustrasi. Ia turut merasa sakit.

Ia ingin melindungi Yuuri.

Kini panggung seolah dihujani salju. Dan Yuuri kembali duduk bersimpuh.

Viktor menelan ludah ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Yuuri yang kosong dan terkesan kesepian.

Yuuri menyatukan kembali ujung jarinya dan memberi penghormatan di akhir pertunjukan.

Selang sekian detik, aula dipenuhi mereka yang berdiri memberikan _standing applause_.

Viktor masih terdiam.

 

 

* * *

 

“Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di kursi itu?”— _seperti orang bodoh_.

Minako melipat tangan di depan dada. Dahi berkerut.

Aula pertunjukan mulai ditinggalkan oleh para penonton. Masing-masing sibuk membicarakan betapa luar biasanya sajian yang baru mereka lihat. Jujur saja, itu membuat Minako semakin bangga pada Yuuri.

Tapi rupanya pengaruh anak kesayangannya pada Viktor lebih terasa sebagai menyebalkan ketimbang membanggakan.

“Entahlah.” Viktor menjawab sekadarnya. Terlalu melayang untuk bisa diajak bicara rasional walaupun wajahnya masih tampak sangat serius. “Aku butuh Yuuri-hime untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi ini, kurasa.”

Kali ketiga kipas lipat sang nyonya dipukulkan pada Viktor. Kali ini Minako menyasar puncak kepalanya. Celestino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

“Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak terlalu peduli apakah kau mau bermalam di aula ini atau di mana saja,” Minako berkata. “Tapi Yuuri yang akan memutuskan apa dia menerima tawaranmu atau tidak. Dan sesuai perjanjian, malam ini kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor baru saja akan mengetuk ketika pintu putih menuju ruang rias Yuuri terbuka. Sang putri sudah mengganti kimono megahnya dengan jeans biru muda, sepatu kets dan sweater khaki yang agak kebesaran. Di tangan kanan ia menenteng _coat_ berwarna coklat muda.

“Ah.”

“Mm.”

Yuuri menundukan kepalanya, menghindari bersitatap dengan Viktor. Viktor suka itu. Gerak-gerik Yuuri justru membuatnya gemas.

Viktor menyodorkan buket mawarnya pada Yuuri.

“Pertunjukanmu bagus.” Viktor memberi senyum terbaiknya. “Ini bentuk kecil dari apresiasiku.”

“Terima kasih…”

 Mencuri pandang pada bagian dalam ruang rias Yuuri, Viktor melihat banyak buket bunga lain yang tertata dalam vas. Sekali lagi dia diingatkan bahwa bukan hanya dia yang menginginkan Yuuri.

Berdeham. “Madam Minako sudah memberitahumu?”

“Bahwa anda membeli waktuku malam ini?” Yuuri tersenyum kecil, tampak lelah. Tidak terlihat senang seperti yang Viktor harapkan.  

“Ya.”

“Sebetulnya tanpa anda harus mengeluarkan uang pun, aku tidak berniat mangkir dari janjiku siang ini.”

Uh-oh. Viktor tidak menyangka persistensinya membayar pada Minako malah membuat Yuuri kecewa. Tapi bukankah itu prosedur yang benar?

“Jadi…” Yuuri perlahan mengangkat arah pandangnya. “Kemana kita akan pergi?”

“Aku ingin mengajakmu minum kalau boleh. Kudengar hotel ini punya bar dengan koleksi merek alkohol yang mengaggumkan.”

Sesuai nasihat Celestino, kamar hotelnya atau kamar Yuuri bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kecuali Viktor merelakan dirinya ditampar dan habis dihajar para pengawal Minako. Lagipula mating dengan omega yang belum pernah heat adalah illegal. Tidak peduli betapa inginnya Viktor mengklaim pemuda Asia di depannya ini.

“Saya tidak keberatan.”

Viktor memberikan tangannya untuk digandeng oleh Yuuri.

“Mari…”

Bar malam itu tidak banyak dipenuhi orang. Sesuatu yang mungkin harus disyukuri. Yuuri patuh mengekor Viktor yang mengajaknya duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan yang lebih privat dengan sofa kulit sintetis melingkar dan meja kaca berkilat.

Penyanyi wanita bergaun hitam menyanyikan lagu dengan suara sopran yang mengaggumkan. Sayang Viktor hanya terfokus pada suara Yuuri.

“Anda mau minum apa?” Yuuri bertanya.

Viktor tersenyum. “Pesankan apa saja yang kau sukai.”

Yuuri menatap Viktor heran namun mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pelayan membawakan mereka sebotol wine dalam ember stainless yang dipenuhi es batu. Dua gelas tinggi berkaki langsing diletakan sang pelayan di depan Viktor dan Yuuri.

“Semoga menikmati malam anda,” ucap pelayan itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang terdengar agak aneh.

Yuuri menuangkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Usai bersulang, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Yuuri.

“Kau rupanya sangat pendiam.” Viktor berkata. “Padahal lini pekerjaanmu mengharuskanmu berinteraksi dan bicara dengan banyak orang.”

“Maaf jika saya mengecewakan.” Yuuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung, meneguk kembali anggurnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. “Saya bukan pembicara yang baik. Bahkan mungkin masuk yang terburuk dibanding semua seniman di Hanamachi.”   

“Tapi kau jelas penari terbaik di kelasmu.”

Pujian Viktor membuat Yuuri semakin gugup.

“Terima kasih.” Yuuri menuang kembali anggur dalam gelasnya. Viktor mencatat dalam kepalanya bahwa Yuuri yang gugup memperlakukan minuman alkohol selayaknya tah atau air putih. Dan ini menarik.

Viktor mengambil langkah berani. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat. Yuuri spontan menjauh.

“Yuuri-hime?”

“Mm…”

Yuuri kini terjebak. Sekalipun sofa tempat mereka duduk ini berbentuk melingkar, Viktor telanjur melewatkan lengannya ke samping kepala Yuuri. Membuatnya terperangkap.

“Apa aku membuatmu takut?” Viktor merapikan poni Yuuri dengan tangannya yang lain. “Kau tahu aku tidak berniat buruk.”

“M-maafkan aku…”

Mendengar suara rapuh itu membuat Viktor menahan tawa. Dia menarik dirinya, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Namun meski kini ia tidak memerangkap Yuuri lagi, ia tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

“Aku ingin kau hadir dalam pertunjukanku…” Viktor berkata. “Aku serius.”

Yuuri menatapnya heran. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dirinya? Di salah satu pertunjukan Viktor?

Yuuri sampai mengingat-ingat hari apa sekarang karena jelas Viktor kini terdengar seperti badut di April Mop.

Perlahan namun pasti, Viktor membawa Yuuri lebih santai bersamanya. Mereka bicara tentang pertunjukan, masa pelatihan Yuuri sebagai penari dan tentang bagaimana Viktor mengisi masa mudanya mencoba _figure skating_ di luar tari kontemporer yang menjadi keahliannya.

Botol wine yang habis isinya kini berganti dengan gelas-gelas vodka, absinthe, dan minuman lain yang membuat Yuuri mabuk.

Ralat. Sangat mabuk.

Tak ada lagi ekspresi malu-malu. Wajah Yuuri yang kini memerah dihiasi tawa lebar yang jauh dari malu-malu. Jas Viktor terhempas di sofa bersama dasinya ketika Yuuri menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Penyanyi cantik yang membuka malam sudah berganti dengan DJ yang kian memanaskan suasana malam.

Viktor merasa seolah kembali muda ketika ia dan Yuuri saling melekat di lantai dansa. Di tengah lautan manusia lain yang menggila, tubuh mereka begitu dekat.

Tangan Viktor menemukan tempatnya di pinggang Yuuri, menjaganya agar tidak keluar jalur dan mengoda alpha maupun beta lain dengan tubuh indah itu. Tangan Yuuri sendiri santai bersantai di pundak Viktor sementara gerak tubuhnya menggila seirama musik dansa.

Viktor merasa seperti terbang. Sensasi yang dirasakannya ketika Yuuri berada begitu dekat seolah dirinya tengah memakai narkotika. Ia lupa segalanya. Murni larut dalam euforia.

Yuuri sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menguasai dirinya. Salahkan alkohol untuk tingkahnya yang kini tidak tahu malu. Dia tahu bahwa dia punya toleransi alkohol yang tinggi. Tapi dia juga sangat sadar bahwa sekali mabuk, dia sangat tidak terkendali. Dan oleh karenanya ia selalu menjaga porsi minumnya.

Tapi siapa peduli hal itu sekarang? Sesalah apapun, seperti apapun pandangan orang tentang dirinya sekarang ini yang tidak anggun sama sekali, bukankah yang penting ia senang?

Teriakan para penghuni lantai dansa tidak Yuuri gubris. Dia bahkan tidak tahu DJ tengah mengatakan apa. Yang dia tahu hanya satu.

Viktor sempurna sebagai partnernya.

Ia melarikan tangannya dari pundak ke punggung leher pria Rusia itu. Dapat dirasakannya pelukan Viktor di pinggangnya mengerat.

Posesif. Protektif.

Yuuri tidak ingat pernah ada alpha yang memeluknya sekaligus membuatnya merasa amat aman untuk lebih menggila lagi. Semua yang berusaha menyentuhnya selalu datang sebagai ancaman.

Viktor berbeda.

Kening mereka yang berpeluh melekat satu sama lain. Dalam jarak demikian dekat, sekalipun lampu  warna-warni di ruang gelap tidak membantu Yuuri melihat jelas, pemuda itu tahu bahwa ada nafsu di sana. Dan sesekali menggoda seseorang rasanya tidak buruk juga.  

   Di bawah keberanian temporer akibat alkohol dan pikiran yang bercabang, Yuuri melekatkan bibirnya pada Viktor.

Viktor menyambutnya dengan antusias. Tentu saja. Alpha waras saja tentu tidak akan menolak Yuuri-hime pada kondisinya saat ini yang luar biasa seksi. Apalagi Viktor yang dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Bibir mereka berpagut. Viktor sengaja memberi Yuuri kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi semua yang dikehendakinya. Tidak ada perlawanan dari sang alpha ketika lidah sang omega mengetuk celah bibirnya. Sebaliknya, Viktor menyambutnya seolah memang itulah yang ia incar sejak awal.

Tangan sang pria Rusia menyusup masuk ke balik sweater Yuuri di sela-sela kecupan basah mereka. Meremas pinggang mungil gemas dan mengggeram ketika mendengar Yuuri melenguh karenanya.

“Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri…” Viktor bergumam puas ketika Yuuri akhirnya menarik diri untuk bernapas. “Kau sempurna.”

Dalam kondisi normal, Yuuri akan mengkategorikan ucapan itu sebagai ejekan. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi sempurna dengan aspek cacat dalam dirinya?

Tapi kini semua tidak lagi penting.

Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang lain yang turut meliar dibawah pengaruh alkohol dan musik berketukan cepat, mereka kembali berciuman.

Yuuri mencakari punggung Viktor. Frustrasi mendapati ujung indera reseptornya hanya bergesekan dengan permukaan sutera alih-alih kulit yang hangat.

Viktor memiringkan kepalanya, kini sibuk mengecup sekujur wajah Yuuri mulai dari dahi sampai ke rahang. Yuuri memberontak dan kini membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Viktor.  

Sekalipun ia sendiri tidak bisa merilis feromon atau merasakan feromon orang lain, Yuuri merasa aroma lembut Viktor yang kini membelai hidungnya sangat, sangat nikmat.

 Viktor mendekap Yuuri erat. Satu tangan naik mendekap kepala Yuuri, menyisiri helaian hitam lembut beraroma shampoo kayu manis.

Yuuri tidak lagi menangkap makna gumaman tidak koeheren Viktor yang diucapkan dalam tiga bahasa yakni Inggris, Rusia, dan Perancis.

Tapi sekali lagi, siapa peduli?

Tanpa mengerti maknanya pun bukankah ia sudah meleleh seperti ini?

Yuuri tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menggoda Viktor habis-habisan ketika bagian bawah tubuh mereka kembali saling bergesekan. Friksi yang bagi sang _late bloomer_ hanya sekedar menyenangkan membuat Viktor tersiksa.

Ia menginginkan Yuuri sebagai pendampingnya. Terlepas apakah mereka bisa mating secara utuh atau tidak.

Ralat. Viktor tidak hanya sekedar menginginkan.

Ia sangat, sangat membutuhkan Yuuri.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mungkin tidak maksimal. Entahlah. Saya lagi lelah sekali belakangan ini, dan menulis jadi aktivitas melarikan diri saya dari dunia nyata (yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilakukan selalu karena yeah... saya tua di kantor).
> 
> Tapi saya tetap berharap ini bisa dinikmati. 
> 
> Dan semoga bisa menyemangati juga mereka yang lagi sama lelahnya sama saya, karena well.... Fangirling itu hiburan yang cukup menyegarkan pikiran. Iya kan?
> 
> See you next chapter


	4. -3- May I have this kiss?

_—3—_

 

_“May I have this kiss?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Mereka tertawa seperti orang gila. Tidak peduli sama sekali bahwa di balik jejeran pintu kamar hotel di sepanjang lorong, ada telinga-telinga yang terganggu.

Viktor memapah Yuuri menuju kamar hotel sang penari dengan agak susah payah sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung membawa sang putri dalam gendongan. Yuuri terkesiap sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Viktor. Tapi tidak sekalipun ia menunjukan tanda-tanda keberatan.

Sebaliknya, ketika kedua mata mereka yang sama-sama tidak fokus berbalas tatap, mereka tertawa lagi.

Mereka berdua terlalu mabuk untuk sadar bahwa kondisi mereka saat ini sangat tidak pantas. Yuuri-hime dari Hanamachi yang selama ini tak terjangkau dan Tuan Nikiforov yang selalu malas melibatkan diri dalam skandal. Hubungan mereka seharusnya sekadar relasi bisnis. Bukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka pantas saling berpeluk di lorong hotel menjelang dini hari terlepas bahwa mereka ada di Peninsula Tokyo dan bukan love hotel murahan yang memasang tarif per-jam.

Viktor merogoh card key Yuuri dari saku celana pemuda itu. Tak memedulikan sopan santun, ia menendang pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Kegelapan kamar Yuuri memeluk sosok keduanya.

“Yuuri-hime…” Viktor menghela napas berat. Sang alfa mencoba mengatur debar jantungnya yang menggila.

Kapan terakhir dia merasa begitu menginginkan seseorang? Sampai rasanya ia bisa mati jika saat ini tidak menyentuh dan merasakan tubuh hangat pemuda di depannya ini.

Yuuri dapat merasakan tubuhnya perlahan direbahkan di ranjang. Empuknya kasur menggodanya untuk segera rela dibuai kantuk namun ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya ingin mempermainkan pria di depannya ini.

Sang putri menarik kerah Viktor, membuat pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh menimpanya.

“Woah…” Viktor beruntung dirinya cukup cekatan merespon.

“Yuuri-hime…” ia menegur dengan nada tidak setuju. Menatap tubuh pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya, Viktor kemudian mengelus pipi lembut Yuuri dengan satu tangan. “Yang barusan itu berbahaya sekali, kau tahu?”

Lawan bicaranya tertawa lagi. Alkohol benar-benar sukses menghilangkan sisi pemalu seorang Yuuri-hime.

Viktor menelan ludah. Merasa dipermainkan.

_Apa maumu Yuuri-hime?_

“Kuharap tak ada di antara kita yang akan menyesali ini. _Well_ , setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesal.”

Viktor melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya. Di bawahnya Yuuri bergerak tak nyaman dengan mata setengah terpejam.

“Yuuri…”

Viktor menghempaskan kemejanya ke lantai. Menunduk, ia membubuhkan kecupan di dahi Yuuri. Bibirnya berlari ke pelipis, pipi, ujung hidung, dagu dan berhenti sesaat sebelum mendarat di atas bibir merah muda.

Viktor mengusap pipi Yuuri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bibir yang terbuka dan menghembuskan napas beraroma anggur.

_“Mogu li ya potselovat’ tebya **[1]**?” _

Yuuri tidak mengerti pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika Viktor yang tak sabar menunggu jawaban benar-benar memagut bibirnya.

Nikmat.

Viktor tidak pernah mengecap rasa seperti ini. Bahkan tanpa adanya feromon Yuuri yang merangsang inderanya, Viktor dibuat sebegini terbuai. Sang produser tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Yuuri yang sempurna, yang memiliki gairah seksual sebagaimana omega seharusnya.

Yuuri melenguh saat merasakan tangan Viktor mengangkat sweaternya. Kulit bertemu kulit. Viktor kini menelusuri torso pemuda Asia dengan bibirnya. Menghisap ketika ia berkesempatan mengigit pinggang ramping itu.

“Yuuri…”

Tidak ada respon. Viktor menganggapnya sebagai izin. Bibirnya menelusuri torso putih susu sampai ke dada sampai ketika ia menyadari ada yang aneh.

“Yuuri?”

Mengangkat kepalanya, Viktor mendapati Yuuri sudah terlelap. Dada kembang kempis dengan irama napas yang teratur.

 

* * *

 

Fajar belum merekah. Langit masih dipeluk suasana malam yang tak ingin berlalu terlalu cepat. _Blue hour_ yang senyap.

Yuuri mengerjapkan mata, mengusir kantuk yang masih enggan pergi.

Namun sambutan sebentuk wajah rupawan di hadapannya membuatnya instan terjaga. Mengangkat tubuhnya cepat, Yuuri merasakan pening di kepala.

“Tuan Nikiforov?”

Yuuri harus bersyukur bahwa terlepas dari Viktor yang sudah bertelanjang dada di bawah selimut, sweaternya masih melekat di badan.

Viktor menggeram sedikit. Lengan mengetat di pinggang Yuuri, membuat sang bunga dari Hanamachi kesulitan bergerak.

“Tuan?!” Yuuri nyaris menjetrit ketika merasakan Viktor menariknya merapat. Ujung hidung mancung pria Rusia itu menggosok torsonya dari atas sweater. Seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan induknya.

“Mmm…”

Yuuri menepuk-nepuk pipi Viktor. Panik ingin segera membangunkan pria itu. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!_

“Tuan Nikiforov!”

Panggilan bernada tinggi itu membuat Viktor mengerjapkan mata. Namun sepasang mata biru itu hanya melirik tak tertarik sebelum menarik Yuuri lagi, kali ini dalam dekapan teramat erat.

Yuuri merasa seperti disambar petir. Refleks memberontak sekuatnya dengan mendorong dada sang produser.

Viktor baru benar-benar terjaga ketika tubuhnya jatuh berguling membentur lantai berlapis karpet.

Ling-lung, “Yu-Yuuri-hime?”

Mata Yuuri menatap horror. “Apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?” _Apa yang kulakukan kemarin? Astaga!_  

“Kemarin?” Viktor mendudukan diri di lantai, menggosok belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. “Well… Kita minum? Dan berdansa sepanjang malam?”

“Hanya itu?!”

“Err…”

Yuuri menatap Viktor tak percaya. Terburu-buru, ia berdiri, berusaha melarikan diri.

“Tunggu, Yuuri-hime!”

Segalanya terjadi sangat cepat. Viktor bahkan tidak sadar ia baru saja merilis aura alfanya sampai Yuuri jatuh lemas dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu kamar.

Viktor baru saja memerangkapnya sebelum pemuda Asia itu berhasil membuka pintu. Dengan tangan terkepal, ia menahan pintu itu tetap tertutup dan bahkan menggeram defensif, menghalangi kepergian Yuuri.

“Ah…”

Mata coklat yang terbelalak kaget dan napas yang terputus-putus membuat Viktor tahu ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Sekalipun Yuuri imun terhadap feromon alfa, namun aura menekan Viktor tentu tetap menakutinya.

“ _Moya lyubov_[2]’…” Merangkai kata-kata tak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya. “Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu.”

Viktor berlutut di hadapan Yuuri, mensejajarkan jarang pandang mereka. Tangannya meraih lembut jari-jemari Yuuri, membuat pola lingkat acak di atas punggung tangan lembut. Amat berhati-hati. Seolah takut gestur yang ia maksudkan untuk menenangkan itu malah menjadi bumerang baginya.

“Maafkan aku…”

Yuuri tak menjawab. Masih sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya sendiri.

Kapan terakhir ia merasa sepanik ini?

Viktor mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Oke, dia tahu dia harus membenahi situasi saat ini.

“Kita… semalam… Aku bersumpah tidak terjadi apa-apa…” Viktor berdeham.

“Be-benarkah?” Yuuri bertanya dengan suara mencicit. Dia tahu, haram hukumnya bagi alfa untuk mating dengan omega _immature_ seperti dirinya. Yuuri sungguh tidak ingin melibatkan Viktor dalam masalah.

“Oke… Sedikit… Tapi aku bersumpah! Kita tidak melewati batas sama sekali…” Viktor membuat huruf V dengan kedua tangannya. “Kita jatuh tertidur setelah… satu dan lain hal. Itu saja.”

Yuuri menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. “Syukurlah… Okaasan tidak akan melepaskan anda jika terjadi sesuatu…”

Kelegaan Yuuri justru membuat Viktor menelan ludah.

Dia harus menjelaskan pada Yuuri sekarang. Kapan lagi momentum yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa Viktor ingin menikahinya?

“Yuuri-hime… Aku…”

Kalimat Viktor terputus. Jari telunjuk Yuuri tepat di bibirnya.

“Maaf, Tuan Nikiforov…” Yuuri berkata dengan suara amat pelan. “Aku… Bisakah kita bicara lain waktu?”

_Biarkan aku menata pikiranku dulu. Karena apapun yang akan kau katakan saat ini, aku tidak merasa siap mendengarnya._

“…”

“…”

Tapi Viktor bukan pria yang sabar. Jika memang percakapan ini harus ditunda, ia harus tahu kapan mereka bisa melanjutkannya.

Meraih pergelangan tangan Yuuri, jelas-jelas tak rela ditinggalkan, Viktor kembali bicara.

“Kapan kita bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini…”

“Tuan Nikifor—”

Tak sudi ditolak, Viktor merasa harus mengambil keputusan segera.

“Siang ini. Kutunggu di lobi.”

“Tapi—”

“Yuuri-hime…” Viktor tak ingin menjadi terlalu dominan dan memaksakan kehendak. Maka sekalipun orang akan menganggapnya merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai alfa, ia memohon. Memelas. “Kita harus bicara… _Pozhaluysta_[3]…”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri bahkan tidak sadar ia membanting daun pintu kamar mandi terlalu keras sampai gantungan baju di belakangnya berderak. Ia masih mampu mempertahankan ketenangannya sampai Viktor mengantarnya keluar pintu. Namun begitu yakin sang pria Rusia tak mengikutinya, dia berlari cepat-cepat. Panik.

Kaki telanjangnya dapat merasakan dinginnya marmer kamar mandi di bawah kakinya. Namun masih merasa menggigil, ia lekas menyalakan keran dan mencipratkan air dingin ke wajahnya. Dibiarkannya juga aliran air membasahi nadinya lama.

_Tenang, Katsuki Yuuri. Tidak terjadi apa-apa._

Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. Mengulang-ulang kalimat untuk mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

_Kau. Harus. Tenang. Katsuki Yuuri._

“Hhh…”

Yuuri menatap cermin, menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa melihat betapa berantakan penampilannya saat ini.

 _Tunggu_!

Jemari basah naik ke leher, menekan bekas merah yang nyaris tersembunyi apabila sweater itu tidak melorot. Mulut Yuuri terbuka, tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sweater melewati kepala dan dihempaskan kasar ke lantai kamar mandi. Yuuri terbelalak melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

Jejak merah  menghiasi dada dan perutnya. Bahkan ada bekas gigitan di pinggangnya.

Wajahnya kini bersemu.

Viktor bohong ketika berkata bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa!

Dan jika jejak-jejak ini yang dimaksud Viktor sebagai ‘sedikit’ ketika Yuuri meminta konfirmasinya, jika Minako tahu, Viktor akan dilempar olehnya ke penjara terdekat.

Bahkan para calon Danna[4]-nya sebelum ini tidak pernah menandainya seperti ini!

Mengingat para calon Danna-nya membuat Yuuri tersenyum miris. Tangan terkepal kuat, seolah ingin meninju permukaan meja marmer sampai hancur.

Viktor tidak akan menginginkannya lagi setelah ini. Yuuri tahu itu.

Sudah berapa banyak alfa yang pergi karena merasa harga diri mereka terluka? Mereka yang tertantang untuk membawa sang omega mengalami _heat_ -nya murka ketika Yuuri tak sedikitpun merasa menginginkan mereka. Cenderung jijik dengan sentuhan-sentuhan mesra mereka di tubuhnya.

Hanya saja Viktor Nikiforov itu… berbeda.

Yuuri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi berada bersamanya tidak terasa ganjil. Selain gugup karena harus mendampingi idola seumur hidupnya, tidak ada rasa lain di sana.

Bahkan melihat bekas perbuatan Viktor saat ini saja tidak membuat Yuuri mual.

Oke, dia sedikit marah. Tapi itu urusan lain.

“Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Tuan Nikivorof…”

 

* * *

 

“Kau tampak kusut…” Minako menatap Yuuri lekat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Curiga.

“Aku hanya tidak tidur nyenyak, Okaasan.” Yuuri memaksakan senyum. Tidak berani memandang Minako. Ia berpura-pura fokus pada french toast di piringnya seolah itu adalah makanan paling enak sejagat raya.

Yuuri merapikan diri sebisanya sebelum Minako memanggilnya sarapan bersama di suite wanita itu. dengan kemeja yang dikancingkan tinggi dan cardigan gelap, Yuuri tahu Minako tidak mungkin bisa melihat hasil perbuatan Viktor di atas tubuhnya. Namun kegelisahan itu tetap ada. Kekhawatiran bahwa Minako akan sadar pada keanehan tindak tanduknya pagi ini dan menebak akurat apa alasan di baliknya.

Minako mengusap bibirnya yang berpulas lipstik merah anggun dengan serbet. Dengan manner sempurna meletakan kembali peralatan makannya di atas piring.

“Berhenti main-main dengan makanamu, Yuuri.”

“Maaf.”

Yuuri mengigit bibir. Sebelum akhirnya menegus segelas orange juice dan menyisihkan sisa sarapannya.

Mata Minako kembali menyipit curiga. “Kau tidak nafsu makan? Apa sakit?”

Yuuri menjawab pelan, “Hanya sedang tidak berselera.”

Bohong jika Minako berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat kekalutan di mata Yuuri. Sekalipun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, Minako tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Nikiforov sialan. Jika dia menyakiti Yuuri, Minako pastikan pria itu akan membayar dengan harga yang pantas.

“Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Nikiforov?”

Yuuri tidak perlu menjawab lagi. pundaknya yang mendadak kaku sudah menjelaskan jawabannya.

Minako menghela napas.

Mengibaskan lengan kimononya, wanita cantik itu kemudian berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Yuuri.

Sebuah amplop diletakan di samping piring sarapan sang penari.

“Dia membayar pagi ini…” Minako berkata.

Yuuri menatapnya tidak mengerti. “Membayar untuk ap—?”

“Dengan cek. Dalam rubel. Tapi aku bahkan tak perlu mengkonversinya dalam yen untuk tahu bahwa ini adalah harga tertinggi yang pernah ditawarkan seorang calon Danna padamu.”

 

 

 

 

[1] May I kiss you?

[2] My love

[3] Please

[4] Danna: Tuan yang menebus Geisha dari Okiya untuk jadi pendamping mereka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendek. Cuma biar konsiten update.   
> Lagi penat. Maafkan tak greget. Akan dibetulkan kalau sedang niat.  
> Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah komen, maaf belum dibalas.


End file.
